


Shattered

by Red_Rogue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rogue/pseuds/Red_Rogue
Summary: What happens to Tim the day that he lets it all go because everyone was after him? What can he do but run?





	Shattered

Most of the time he scrambled back to Jump before they knew what had happened but this time. This time he hadn't been so lucky. 

To be honest Tim wasn't sure what to think- tonight had been hard. Physically mentally and emotionally. 

B had yelled at him as he dragged his bruised body into the cave. Sadly before he was able to run to his hidey hole. B caught him and then made him effectively feel like he was lower than dirt. Inefficient, reckless, dangerous. 

Damian afterwards had rubbed in the fact that he was while at the same time demonstrating his superior heritage. "I would have never done such an idiotic plan Drake" After that he promptly walked over to Dick on the other side of cave. Just reinforcing the cliche idea that he was the better robin because Dick chose him. Tim couldn't help but notice. Because it happened every time he came to Gotham. 

The worst part about it was that Dick turned a blind eye to the bullying. He always did. From the very beginning of Damian's first steps onto Wayne property. Dick was enamored by the devil. Cooing after him. And the demon smiled as Tim watched as himself be replaced by one who did not deserve Dick's patience or kindness. Whenever he tried to confront the first boy wonder about it he was told what? It was just what again? "He doesn't mean it Tim", "You should just let it go Tim." 

Oh not to mention that Jason had also ripped him a good one that night. His Robin, his own robin-Screaming for his blood- his corpse preferably. It still stung a little. Jason never liked him. Heck Tim could sympathize he didn't even like him. "You're just a replacement!" "There never should have been another Robin" "Hello Replacement..." Tim shuddered at the last memory Jason had said those exact words before beating him black blue and red and left to bleed out on the Titans floor. 

Usually he wouldn't let anyone get to him. He'd always dodge. Escape emotionally. But this time and time after time they'd come and tear his walls down one brick at time. After everything he had done for them. They sill pushed him out. After Bruce had done it, Dick had done it and Jason ad even Damian he had gotten used to it. So in the heat of a moment packed his things and ran as fast and as far as he could. It still hurt running away from them. 

Tim pushed his battered body towards the locker room. He should really change he smelled like the sewer as Damian had remarked cruelly. 

Tim creaked the door open and thanked whatever gods there were for the room being completely empty. Dick and Damian must have changed while he was restocking his utility belts. Tim walked over to one of the shower stalls and turned it on. 

His body even though it was an easy night felt like there were a thousand bricks weighing down on him. He stood there for a while watching the water drip down the walls. 

Away from his worries. It drowned them all. After what felt like a small amount of time he finally stood and blindly pushed himself into the spray. Still fully clothed still useless as Jason had told him. He sank to the floor, curling into a fetal position. Hands over his ears as if could block out their voices. 

Useless, pathetic, wimp. Jason's words echoed in his mind as water trickled down his hair running down across his face. He wasn't useless wasn't he? He ran the data and made the plans hacked for data. //All things Bruce or oracle could have easily done// his sinisterly mind helpfully countered. 

Pathetic...wimp... The words replayed around with Bruce's words and faces... Inefficient... Mouth slightly turned downwards to convey disappointment... Countless other memories of Jason and Bruce and Damian and Dick yelling at him for various reasons floated into his mind. Jason yelling at him "you're just a replacement!" Damian's favorite line "you should have never been robin" Dick pulling the rug from beneath him at then pushing him in front of the bus "He's dead Tim you have to let go!" "Damian needs this Tim! He needs be Robin" Bruce "I need him to get my son back!" More kept filling into his mind. One after the other before it became too much. 

Too many failures- the never ending pain. The mental battles. With a large effort he pulled himself from the floor and ran to the bikes not bothering to change or finish washing up. He had to get out. Out from them. 

He blindly drove through Gotham before settling at a safe house he knew for certain that had yet to be discovered by the bats. Tim parked his bike and nearly got killed by his own security. Not one of his better moments but no one could pester him about it. Damian would he mused before stumbling Into the small apartment pulling off his costume leaving it on various places on the floor. It only took 26 paces to get from the door to the bedroom and onto his bed. After that night he was ready to welcome the brain numbing sleep into mind. He flopped onto the bed and immediately succumbed to the sand man

**Author's Note:**

> TBC...


End file.
